warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Seer
The Seer is an accurate, heavy pistol of Grineer design utilizing Orokin technology, creating a unique hybrid weapon. It features innate magnification for aiming and a high damage per bullet but has a low muzzle velocity. The Seer is used exclusively by the Grineer Boss, Captain Vor. This weapon can be sold for . All parts are dropped from Captain Vor on Tolstoj, Mercury. Characteristics This weapon deals equal physical damage. Advantages: *Has superior zoom capabilities (excellent for long range). *Very high base damage. *Fastest projectile of non-hitscan weapons (along with Lanka). *Faster fire rate and higher damage compared to the Lex. *Perfectly balanced damage between , , and . Disadvantages: *Superior zoom capabilities makes zooming in at close range a hindrance. **High zoom amplifies perceived recoil when aiming. *Slow reload speed. *Cannot crit. *Bullets have slight travel time. *Does not convert to hitscan with Volt's Electric Shield. *Lack of a specialized damage type makes it less useful for faction-focused builds. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Use it for stationary mid-long range targets (or easy to track targets), the bullet travel time and the gun's slow fire rate makes it hard to use on moving targets and for some reason it misses extremely close targets. *When using multishot mods you can decrease the spread of the extra shot(s) by zooming in, or fire from the hip to increase the chance of headshots (as the multiple shots will spread out slightly) *The Seer has reasonably strong recoil when zoomed in. Consider using Steady Hands to make it more controllable; when maxed out, the Seer's recoil should be almost completely unnoticeable. Notes *The Seer is one of two unique weapons that have a critical chance of 0%, making it incapable of dealing critical damage. As such, critical chance (ex. Point Strike) and critical damage (ex. Vital Sense) mods have no effect on this weapon. The other such weapon with a 0% critical chance is the Miter. * Though the shot explodes on impact, the effect is purely graphical. This weapon has no blast radius/area of effect. * Multishot can be observed with long range shots, but is not noticeable short-to-medium range. Trivia * The Seer's components used to have the same drop algorithm as the Cronus blueprint; every subsequent visit to Tolstoj used to decrease the drop rate. This has since been fixed. * The bulb on the right side of the weapon is the magazine. Prior to U12 the bulb on the right side of the weapon rotated when the gun was reloaded, and the Seer had the default sidearm reload animation * This is the only Original/Prime hybrid weapon, which integrates the original and Orokin design. * Prior to U12 the energy color customization option had no effect on the color of the projectile's trail. * The slash damage is actually a tiny bit less than the other damages, shown when using a max damage and multishot build, the UI will show the slash damage to be 1 or more less than the others. * This weapon may be connected to Vor's taunt in which he says, "I see you." Media Seercolour.png|Seer Customization Options. Tint Color 4 has no effect prophete.png|Seer (Frost) by Xodahs Seercaptainvor.png Warframe - Seer (Weapon) first gameplay Warframe Seer See Also *Captain Vor, the boss who uses this gun. Category:Single Sidearm Category:Grineer Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons